Detention
by ronweasleyismyhero
Summary: Snape has an odd obsession. See inside his detentions with various students. Warning: different chapters contain slash, all chapters will contain sexual content, Read at your own risk!
1. Harry

Harry, a nervous first year, entered his first detention. It was bad enough for him to have detention, but for detention with Snape, the evil potions master, that was way worse!

He nervously crept into Snape's dungeon office. It was freezing cold.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter. You are just like your father. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you a lot during your Hogwarts career. Now, please get on your knees."

Harry was confused, but did as he was told.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Harry did as he was told. A few seconds later, there was a hardness in his mouth. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Snape had stuck his member in his mouth.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Potter, you are to give me a blowjob now."

Harry had seen this on tv. Uncle Vernon watched these kind of things a lot. Usually it was a girl in Harry's position though.

He started to move his tongue all over Snape's member. Snape thrusted into Harry's mouth. He began to thrust faster, and Harry caressed every part of Snape's member with his mouth. He heard a moan escaped Snape's throat. Harry continued to suck on Snape's member, and a few minutes later his mouth filled with a warm liquid. Snape removed his member from Harry's mouth and replaced his pants.

"Proffesor? I was...I was wondering, if maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I do believe you will have to get a detention again sometime."

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was short. This is my first fanfic. I'm planning on making this all of the students and Snape, telling the story of each detention. If that's a bad idea, let me know, I'm open to all feedback, negative and positive, but if the negative isn't gonna help me write better, then don't bother. Please R&R! 


	2. Draco

Draco Malfoy walked into the dungeons. Snape had actually given him detention. Him, Draco Malfoy, son of the prominent Lucius Malfoy. Draco was very angry. It showed.

"Don't be angry, Mr. Malfoy. Believe it or not, it is a compliment to be in a detention with me." What was he talkin about? Snape was obviously off his rocker, thought Malfoy.

"Please take off your pants, Draco," Snape said in a mischivous way.

He wasn't sure, but Draco thought he liked what he was hearing. He did as his professor told him.

He felt a tounge grace his member. Just as he suspected. Snape was gay, or at least bisexual. That was a good thing because Draco was bisexual and was in lust with Snape. And here he was, in detention, and it was a blowjob. His detention was a blowjob!

Snape took as much of Draco's member as he could into his mouth. He flicked his tounge over the head of the member. Draco let out a loud moan. Snape bobbed his head up and down on Draco's member. He slowly moved his tounge all over it. Draco moaned again, this time louder. He ran his hands through Snape's hair. He could feel it coming. Snape could feel it too. And there it was. The warm liquid that Snape loved so much. He swallowed it all.

Snape got up and instructed Draco to put on his pants.

"Professor, is that all? I mean, we can't do anything else?"

"In time Draco, in time. All you have to do is get in trouble again"

And with that, Snape swept away into his office.

Get in trouble again, thought Malfoy.Hmmmmmm...

* * *

A/N: ok, so # 2 is up. Pleas R&R! if you have a character that you want me to do next, let me know! let me know if you like it! let me know if i can do better! I want to know how I'm doing on my first fanfic! 


	3. Hermione

Hermione walked into her first ever detention. Hermione, the good one, the goody-two-shoes! Oh well, I did punch Malfoy, she thought.

Snape was waiting for her. "Well Miss Granger, not living up to our perfect name, now are we?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Take off your shirt, Miss Granger. And your bra, if you wear one."

WTF!What in the WORLD was Snape thinking? This was disgusting, and yes, she did wear a bra! How could he think that she DIDNT? Thats just GROSS! Nonetheless, she did as she was told. She couldnt disobey a teacher.

Snape walked up behind her and reached his hand over her shoulder. He slowly started to carress her left nipple with his hand. He felt it go hard beneath his fingers. Hermione couldn't help it. Even though he was a teacher, and her least favorite teacher at that, she could not stop the moan that escaped her throat. He moved his hand to her right breast and began to slowly rub. She once again began to moan. Snape rubbed the top of her jeans with his other hand. He slowly started insert his hand in between her smooth skin and the rough denim. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and lunged for his pants zipper, but he backed away as she fell to the floor.

"Ah ah ah, Miss Granger. That is for another day and another detention."


End file.
